The Falcon
by GuardianOfTwilight
Summary: Brother Blood was amazed at the pure fury of the wind Falcon could unleash. But all Falcon wants is to be free like her winged brethren and feel the wind against her face. Though when she does break away Brother Blood doesn’t take kindly to her insolence
1. Default Chapter

A Little Note: Hey all! The Titans Teens show and characters do not belong to me. But Falcon does, so please enjoy.

**Chapter One:**

**Falcon's P.O.V.**

The cool wind caresses me like an old friend; I'm soaring high among the birds and the clouds. Over the Bay of Jump City. _Free like my winged friends of the wind. _

That is until I hear the sound of aircrafts following and shooting at me, my heart rate seems to have triple. Diving and swooping I attempt to escape them.

But it's no use they're right on my tail. _DAMN THAT BROTHER BLOOD! WILL I EVER TRULY BE FREE? _

My angry thoughts are interrupted as a searing pain shoots up one of my sliver white wings. Then I'm spiraling down and then this strange darkness appears out of no where.

I try to avoid falling into it, but I can't. The darkness catches me and gently eases me down to the top of a tower.

Before I fade into unconscious, five dark figures surround me…


	2. Who?

A little Note:Gatokari- Thank you! I was trying to catch people's interested, my chapters aren't normally that short.

**Chapter 2:**

**Brother Blood's P.O.V.**

"DAMN THAT FALCON! I TRAINED HER TOO WELL! WE NEARLY HAD HER!" After I finish my ranting I whirl on my new second in command Jinx, _who had always been a little jealous of_ _Falcon. Because she was and is my favorite._ I slap her hard across the face. "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO HARM HER! IF IT IS ANYTHING SERIOUS YOU'LL HAVE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!"

She silently nods her head in apologize, and I pad her on the shoulder. Sitting down in my chair I smirk.

"Well my very dear Falcon you can run as much as you like, but you can never hide, not from me." I say in a fatherly way as my eyes turn red. "I'm coming for you Falcon…"

**Robin's P.O.V. **

We all just stared at the young girl with wings. The mask she's wearing gives her a fierce look even in her sleep. She's pale though the wind rush has left a rosy blush on her cheeks. Her tawny, golden hair seems to have silver white feathers matching her wings, scattered all over her hair.

"I wonder who she is." I mutter to no one particular, Starfire then glances at me.

"Only one way to find out!" She replies cheerfully, as always. Kneeling down and reaches to take off the girl's mask.

Though as soon as Star's fingers graze the mask. The girl snaps up, throws a gust a wind at us that makes us all fall on our asses, and flings herself over the side of T-Tower. We run to the side and look over. She's trying to spread her wings to fly; now I see the bloody wound in her left wing, at the same time the girl realizes it. The girl lets out a bird-like screech in frustration.

Just before she hits the water and any of us can react to help her. A cloud from the sky zooms down under the girl and catches her.

"We can't just let her leave! Look at that wound, she needs to have medical help now!" Squeals Beast Boy, he doesn't wait for us to answer just turns into a hawk and follows her.

I look at Raven and Star, "Follow them, he might need help claming her down and getting her back her." They nod their heads and take to the sky.

I glance at Cyborg, he seems to be thinking, "I wonder what she running from."

"Or who." I add quietly.

**Falcon's P.O.V.**

_So much blood, _holding my hand over the wound trying unsuccessfully to stop the flow of blood. _I was so close to freedom, so close! But now I'm going to die here alone on a cloud. _Tear stream down my face, furiously I wipe them away with my free hand.

Just then a green hawk flies up, I hold out my left arm and he lands on my wrist. I reach into his mind. **_Hello wing brethren what brings you here to me? _**

The hawk's brain gasps, **_You're just like Aqualad, except you do it with birds and stuff right? Oh, right your wound; come back to the tower so we can patch that up for you._**

**_You're not a bird normally are you! You're that little green boy right? Well I guess I could, I've nothing else to lose. _**I answer watching him carefully; I raise my wrist to my right shoulder. And he hops on.

I ask the cloud to take us back to the tower and then we're flying there. _Just hold on Falcon we're nearly there, don't give up I'm going to be flying again real soon. _My thoughts are interrupted as the cloud nearly runs over two flying girls heading our way, one is dark and the other is bright. Luckily they swirl out of the way in time and whip around, following us back to the tower.

Landing gently on the tower roof, the green hawk bounds off my shoulder morphing into the green boy. The two girls land seconds later, and the dark one kneels next to me. She places her hands over my wound; white fire then comes out of her hands. First the bullet pops out, then I feel the bones and muscles mending, and finally my skin heals up.

The dark girl's eyes widen with shock, and then she falls and faints on me. I look down at her in surprise, and then at my wings. I stretch them out and flap them. _Hmm, a little sore, but altogether as good as new. _Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over me, and fall back into slumber…

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Cyborg picks up Raven carrying her down to her room, Starfire following worriedly behind him. Suggesting Tamerain cures for healing and waking people up.

I look down at the girl and carry her to a guestroom. Turning to Beast Boy who had followed me, "We need to have someone watching her at all time, I'll take the first shift. Go check on Raven for me please." Beast Boy nods his head and runs off to check on Raven.

The girl stirs, she lays still, and looks around her eyes barely opened. She looks at me through her fierce mask, "What is this place and who are you?" she whispers quietly to me, even in her weakness she has this unwavering strength in her.

"Teen Titan Tower, I'm Robin, (Her eyes widen in slight fear). Don't worry, your safe here. But who are you? What were you running from?" I ask her patiently.

"I'm call Falcon by most, and I was running from the Hive. I have something Brother Blood wants… me and my powers." Falcon answers, then she falls a sleep again, snuggling deeper in the bed.

Two hours later Starfire came in to watch Falcon.

"Her names Falcon, andwe need to let her rest, so please don't wake her up ok?" She nods her head excitedly watching Falcon carefully, "Good." And I walk out to the main room, just as Beast Boy is telling Cyborg of Falcon's powers.

"BB here just that said along with the ability to fly and control the weather. This girl can talk to birds! This is crazy, better keep her on our side, I RUST IN THE RAIN!" Whined Cyborg.

"Her name's Falcon, and she's been running from Brother Blood, he wants her back or something," I added, Cyborg sighed and shook his head with sympathy. But Beast Boy was to busy to playing video games to pay attention. Raven then walks in tiredly and leans against, she's shaking. "What's wrong?"

"When I healed Falcon, and I learned everything about her. Thoughts, memories, and I mean everything." Raven looks up at us, trying to clame down, "She can change into a falcon, hence the name."

Our mouths just fell open and we just stare at her. Then we heard loud arguing in the hallway…


	3. Unmasked

A Little Note: I'm so sorry it took so looooooooooooong forgive me!

Chapter 3 

**Falcon's P.O.V.**

Falling in a haze of red, metal bars surround me. I'M CAGED! Voices whisper in the blood red darkness "Never Free" "No Escape" "Your mine child" "Forever" and the manic laughter. Grows louder and louder, till it's unbearable. And…

I bolt up panting! Taking in my surroundings I see the bright girl, seeing that I'm awake she starts talking on and on and on…. Really quite sweet, I just smile and nod my head; she doesn't seem to notice. Remembering my once wounded wing, I extend both wings out.

The girl's eyes go big, "So pretty" She whispers, reaching out to stroke my right wing tentatively. While I flex my left wing to see that it has healed beautifully, there isn't even a slight scar. _That's good Brother Blood doesn't like his property scared, probably Jinx's idea, poor thing, Master won't be happy with her…too bad._

Shaking my head, I turn to the girl still stroking my wing. I pull out a large loose feather, "Here," Handing her the shining feather, "A gift of friendship." I smile unsure of myself; most of the people at hive feared me, except for Bumble Bee. So I was use to friends, but apparently it was the right thing to say.

Squealing, the girl grips me in a rib crushing bear hug, "OH GLORIOUS DAY! I'VE A NEW FRIEND!" She jumps up and starts flying around the room, completely care free with her gifts I want to be like that. "Oh joy!" She lands cheerfully, "I am Starfire, Princess of Tamerain!" Starfire looks at me expectantly.

"Oh, nice, I'm called Falcon, and I'm orphaned, so I don't know were I'm from." Star nods understandingly.

"I see! You should sleep now." She orders politely, seeing I'm not laying down she tries to pushing me. To her surprise I'm strong, I can see it in her face.

"I really need to talk to the other, (I bite my lip), Teen Titans. I heal faster the most humans and I only need a few hours sleep, so really I'm fine." Looking unconvinced, knowing this will be a huge process. I pretend to yawn and stretch, like I'm about to lay back down. But in reality I'm getting the blankets off. Starfire watches trustingly not suspecting anything. I stretch my wings too and Star is again in amazement. I one quick motion I send a gust of wind to open the door and zoom out. Starfire close on my tail, using the air I sense the others and following the hallways toward them. The joy of flying fills me and I let out a predatory screech of joy. Starfire is close behind me and arguing that I need rest, to heal, etc. I almost crash into a large door with a T on it, but it opens just in time. I fly in and everyone freezes in surprise, Starfire lands by the door still yelling at me.

"You need rest," The attractive boy with spiky hair and love for bright colors, remark calmly. Sending a cool glance Starfire's way, she instantly shuts up with a small squeak.

As I open my mouth to answer, the dark adds in a monotone voice, "No she doesn't, she can go on very little sleep and heals quickly for a human." No sooner had she finished that I dove forward and pinned her down before she could react.

"How do you know that!" I whisper fiercely my fingers on her shoulders beginning to morph into talons.

Not even twitching she remains completely calm, flicking a hand at the others to show she's fine. I tighten my grip not tight enough to break the skin, but rip the thin fabric over it. "When I healed your wing, I entered your mind and learned everything about you. All your secrets, and your past…I'm sorry." She kept her face blank, but her eyes are apologetic, once someone has power over you they have the control. This girl understood me. Nodding I get up using my wings for balance, I give her my completely human hand to help her up. A slight smile appears on her face directed at me and I smile back with my wolfish grin.

"Ok…WAS I THE ONLY ONE WEIRDED OUT BY THAT?" Beast Boy whined in his squeaky voice, Cyborg looked back and forth between Raven and myself then just gave up and shrugged at Beast Boy. Starfire was already playing with some worm thing, treating it like a baby.

"Right…"Came Robin's solemn drawl, "You're going to have to take your mask off."

"Why!" I snapped, my wings spread ready to fly away.

"We need to see if you're a criminal, Brother Blood could of brain washed you or something. We need to know." Robin explained to me, it was obvious that he was losing his patients. Glancing Raven, for some reason I feel incline to trust her, just something about her. Raven nods and I know it's safe.

"Fine, you can interrogate me, if it's in soundproof room, sealed air tight, no recording me, no cameras, and no windows. That's the only way I'll agree to this crap." I retort, I mean how many kids have a room like that.

Apparently they do. The Titans led me down deep underground to an average size room. I looked around, using my senses to see that everything is how I want it. There is a large rectangular table with five chairs one side and one on the other. _Guess which one's mine._ Sitting down in the uncomfortable chair, I look over and see that they have settled themselves in. Trying to relax I let my wings hang out.

"Right, lets get this over with, I don't enjoy being trapped underground," I snap.

"Fine," Robin agrees soothingly, nodding at Raven she puts the tips of her right fingers on the palm of my hand. "To tell if you're lying." Cyborg presses some buttons on his robo arm. "Right let's begin by you taking your mask off." I glare at them pulling my mask off. Everyone gasps, no I'm not horrendously ugly, anything but. My face is sweet and angelic to the sight; and eyes no longer sliver but a natural foggy aquamarine.

"Before you ask, I am the lost daughter of the Bruce Wayne's cousin, he sold me to Brother Blood for my gifts, embarrassment for a child of such oddity, and of the sheer profit." I whisper before they could open their mouths to answer.

"When did you discover your powers?" Robin continued.

"I've had the connection to the sky and it's children all my life, but it became apparent on the of my thirteenth birthday."

"I see, and how did your father know Brother Blood?"

"My father had dealings with Blood in just about everyway."

"Hmm… Why did you leave Blood?" Cyborg piped in intently.

"I wish for freedom, to soar the sky uncontrolled. To not be forced to abuse my powers for evil, but to use the gifts God has graced me with for good, to help others in need of help! Also to punished those who feed on the fear of the weak!" I started out whispering, but in the end was shouting with a passion. With wings spread at full length I know I must look like a revengeful angel. The Titans stand to one side whispering back and forth.

Finally Robin walks over and takes my hand, placing a weird communicator thing with a large T on it on my palm. Without realizing it my fingers close around the communicator protectively, seeing this they smile. Robin places his hands on my shoulders, "Welcome the Team Titans."


End file.
